


Day 6: Insomnia

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, BAMF Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Depressed Tim Drake, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drug Use, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Tim Drake, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, Insomniac Tim Drake, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Major Character Injury, Marijuana, Medical marijuana, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Sleep Deprived Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tired Tim Drake, Whump, febuwhump day 6, injured Tim Drake, these boys need to smoke weed, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Tim drake needs to sleep.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Dick Grayson, Jim Gordon & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jim Gordon
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Day 6: Insomnia

“Oh god! Red watch out!” Dick felt like his world had frozen, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t blink. It was a split second before the bullet was ripping through his baby brother’s stomach, the kid hadn’t even reacted to Dick’s scream. He knew Tim had been distracted all night, he should’ve sent him home or at least to Bruce but the kid promised he was fine. 

“N snap the fuck out of it and help me get him to the cave!” When did Jason get there? “DICK!”

Dick stared as Jason pressed down on Tim’s wound, “Jesus Christ! Fine!”

Jason lifted Tim with one arm holding his lower side to try to stop the bleeding as much as possible and grabbed Dick’s wrist roughly pulling him along, “B, Red got shot. N is basically comatose. We’re closest to the police station, I need you to meet us there so we can get him to the cave. Dad, he looks really bad.”

Dick could see the police station in the distance, Gordon was outside of it shouting at some random cop. If Dick had been conscious enough he’d have realized it was one of the five officers Tim was working on proving dirty. Jason pulled him forward and shouted for the commissioner, “Gordon! B’s on the way he’s gonna meet us here. Red got shot and N is barely responding I think he’s in shock but I’ve gotta keep pressure on this wound.”

“What happened?” Gordon rushed forward and grabbed Dick, immediately snapping in his face.

“I don’t know, I heard the shot and when I got there to check it out the guy was running off but t-Red was bleeding out, a dick-head over there was just staring. And the fucking asshole got away and-“ Jason was cut off by Gordon grabbing Tim out of his arms and laying him down to easily apply the necessary pressure.

“Hood I need you to breathe. Listen, I can hear the batmobile. Red isn’t as bad as he looks. Try to get Nightwing back down to earth.”

“Right. Right yeah okay. N wake the fuck up and help me save this assholes life.” Dick blinked once. Blinked twice. And then promptly felt his brother's hand harshly slam his head to the side.

“I’m good! What’s the status!” 

“Oh thank fuck. Reds bleeding but Gordon says he’s not as bad as he looks. B’s…” Jason trails off as the batmobile parks right beside them and Bruce comes rushing out, “here. Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“What's the status? How is he?” Bruce immediately made a B-line for Gordon and his son.

“Bats he’s fine. The bullet didn’t hit anything, it just grazed his side. He’s unconscious right now but I’m near positive that’s because he hasn’t been sleeping.” Gordon stepped back as Bruce took his place examining Tim.

“Okay. Hood and N I need you two to carry Red into the back and one of you needs to keep the pressure on the wound. Let’s go!” Bruce ran to the driver's seat of the batmobile while his two eldest jumped to follow his orders, which was definitely a first.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Gordon wasn’t wrong when he said it wasn’t that bad. The bullet while taking a decent amount of skin with it barely hit any muscle let alone an organ. Alfred had it stitched up, healing in no time and with nothing more than a few weeks of mandatory rest. Tim was going to be fine, in reference to the bullet hole. In terms of punishment for going out while not up to 200% he would be less fine.

“Dad it’s not like I was that-“

“Don’t even think of finishing that sentence. I’m not kidding Tim, I’m tired of this recklessness. Now you’re going to stay here at the manor and you will not be doing anything that involves the word work.”

“But dad!”

“No, enough Tim! I’m done with it! You need to sleep!”

“I can’t!” The tension in the room sobered for a minute at Tim’s outburst, “I can’t okay? It just- I keep trying! But then nothing happens and I figure if I’m not gonna sleep I might as well do something! I’m sorry but it’s really hard!”

Bruce sighs heavily and sits beside his son on the cot, “Sweetheart if it’s that hard for you to sleep then we might need to get you on some kind of meds or-“

“He’s 21 why not just smoke weed?” Jason was far too nonchalant while telling his dad that they should have his little brother smoke weed.

“Excuse me?” Bruce stared at the criminal dumbfounded.

“Well, Dad he’s not entirely wrong. It’s legal now and it’s fast-acting.” Dick tried to talk real gently knowing his dad might not take too kindly to the idea.

“No way. No.” bruce shook his head with his Bat-scowl™ firmly in place, unsure and concerned he was even hearing this, to begin with.

“Dad, what if I explained to you with facts and proof why it’s safe and okay?” Tim piped up quietly. 

“It could even help with his depression and anxiety Pops,” Jason sat beside Tim on the other side looking intently at his father.

“And I promise I’d never use it before patrol!”

“Prove to me it’s safe and I’ll consider it,” Bruce sighed in exasperation knowing this was a losing fight if these three were simultaneously ganging up on him.

“Thank you, dad,” Tim smiled and leaned into his father, “For now can I have some of the good morphine though?”

“Yeah, bud. Dick, get the kid some drugs.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this may have ended up as a slight preach cause im kind of dissapointed at the lack of postive examples in fandom of medical marijuana and lets be real, weed could really help these dumbasses


End file.
